fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kisara Kuri
Kisara Kuri (くりキサラ, Kuri Kisara) also known as The Water and Ice Alchemist'' '(水と氷の錬金術師, Alchemist of Water and Ice) is a primary character of Fullmetal Alchemist:'' Brotherhood''. She was a State Alchemist and officer in the Amestrian State Military. Not exactly a hero of the Ishval War, she participated in this war, along-side Colonel Roy Mustang, and became well-known for this. She is the Daimyō of Isamu, Amestris. Appearance Kisara is a fairly tall, light-skinned woman with light golden-amber eyes and straight blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. As a child, she had it tied in a high ponytail. As an adult, it is usually tied into one loose ponytail. While only in her late thirties, she maintains the appearance of a younger self through a unique and constant Alchemic Technique that has yet to be revealed. In her youth, the appearance she normally takes, she had a slender yet noticeably curvaceous frame. Despite being known as flat-chested in her childhood, she now has a rather large bust; 108 centimetres in circumference, according to Havoc. Her beauty has been pointed out several times and she's been called the most beautiful alchemist in the world by several characters. She often wears a grass-green robe with the kanji for love (愛, ai) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick. Personality When she was first introduced, Kisara was cynical of anyone with dreams. After meeting Edward, she realises that this cynicism is insulting to the memories of both her lover and brother. After seeing Edward's conviction to proving her wrong in his ability to learn, she has a change of heart. Despite her still blunt attitude towards Edward, she has come to care for him deeply and puts her faith in him for the future, even putting her life on the line to protect him. Kisara typically projects a tough demeanour, even when facing great personal difficulty. She readily criticises others for their faults, such as Edward's immaturity or Havoc's perversion, though her habits are rarely any better. Another trait of Kisara is her monsterous, quick temper and many fear her because of this. Beneath this tough exterior, will at times show sympathy for others. In life-threatening or important situations that involve putting someone she cares for in danger, she tends to get angry with people who disagree with her plan. Kisara also has a firm belief that Edward, and his group, will stop the Promised Day, and has been unwavering in this idea, even when it seemed unlikely that they would. Kisara is also a compulsive gambler with a losing streak due to her terrible luck. In the rare instances that Kisara hits a winning streak, it is seen as a bad omen that eventually effects her or her comrades afterwards. History Kisara took part in the Ishval Civil War, something that haunts her just as much as the death of her loved ones. She also was close with Maes Hughes at the time of the war, making him a large part of her own survival. Shortly after this, she became a surrogate mother for her younger sister and brother, Nina and Dennis Kuri, after their parents died. She ran a bar, Kuri Bar, at this time before she shut it down. She then began running a hospital, Isamu Memorial, in which she was both the leading surgeon, and emergency room physician, because of her medical alchemy. This appeared to be around the same time she met and eventually fell in love with Dade. Two years into their relationship, Dennis died, having been attacked. Dade supported her through this time before he too died. In the end result, Kisara closed up, refusing to reveal any of her personal feelings. Plot Eastern Command "Fishing" in Central Hunting Immortals The Belly of the Beast Gathering Force The Promised Day Final Battle and New Beginnings Powers & Abilities Alchemy-Enhanced Physical Strength As a State Alchemist that partipicated in the Ishval War and as a Daimyo, Kisara is undoubtedly one of the most powerful alchemists in the world. Greatly admired around the world, Kisara is reputed to be one of the most powerful alchemists in history. She is a remarkable combatant and medical-alchemy user. Descending from the Kuri clan, she also possesses an extraordinary long potential lifespan as well as strong life force. Kisara's trademark ability is her incredible raw strength with which she is able to perform such feats as launching her targets several metres with a mere finger flick or create fissures with a single finger jab at the ground. An opponent struck by her attacks could suffer damage ranging from broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. While a medical alchemist normally tries to avoid direct battle, Kisara’s close-range combat skills have been considered unsurpassed, which she uses mainly to intimidate her opponents from approaching her in order to carry out her primary duties as a medical alchemist. When entering battle directly, she is a force to be reckoned with as seen when she easily released herself from Lust's claws and attacked her. In battle, she has shown great ingenuity, able to quickly pick up on her opponent's fighting style and battle pattern to better avoid damage and plan her attacks around that. These traits are to keep herself alive in battle so she may heal her team-mates. While not her most prominent trait, she is quite fast and equally fierce in battle, having displayed high levels of quickness to the point that her opponents find her an overwhelming adversary. However, after she was used as a sacrifice, she lost all of her physical strength, including her human strength, resulting in years spent slowly and gradually regaining her human strength. It took several years before she was able to regain her alchemy-based strength. Stamina and Life Force As a Kuri, Kisara inherited an incredible life force passed down from her earliest ancestors. She also has immense vitality, stamina, durability, and endurance which stems from this life force, and as a direct descendant of the Kuri clan through her grandfather, Kisara may also possess incredible longevity. Testaments to these include her still being able to move after having her muscles torn — something Pride noted was an impressive and praise-worthy feat no ordinary person could achieve. During her fight with Horace, she was able to push herself to fight on despite being tired and injured. Furthermore, her endurance was great enough to survive the normally fatal injuries of being stabbed straight through the shoulder, abdomen, and even chest to still land a powerful blow to him. Intelligence While normally appearing carefree or short-tempered, Kisara is a capable leader. A keen thinker, Kisara has repeatedly been highly observant and analytical, allowing her to see through most deceptions and is rarely caught off-guard. Most commonly, Kisara will choose the best person available to construct a team after looking over the assigned mission. Her intelligence is most renowned as the best in the world for her expertise in all areas of medicine. She can immediately determine what kind of injuries or illness (physical or mental) a person has from a single glance. In addition to this, Kisara seems to have a vast knowledge of poisons and herbal medicine. Kisara has also proven to be a very capable teacher, having single-handedly trained Nina Kuri and Nina's older brother and passed on much of her knowledge. Her mental stability is also noteworthy as she overcame her paralysing fear of blood through willpower alone, something every eyewitness found miraculous. Relationships Roy Mustang: Maes Hughes: Edward Elric: Nina Kuri: Olivier Armstrong: Trivia *Was originally designed as a Naruto character, to be Tsunade's counterpart *Is considered an Armstrong family member *Married Roy Mustang *Ran both a bar called Kuri Bar and a hospital in Isamu, Amestris, before returning to Central Amestris. *Nearly killed herself after the death of Maes Hughes *Babysits Elicia Hughes *Best friend is Gracia Hughes Quotes ''('To Roy after he loses his eyesight'') "The world is always dark, no matter how you look at it or even what time you look at it." '' ''"I felt as though I had to force it behind me. I felt as though the world would be better if i hadn't remembered how'd they'd died and how happy I'd felt when he held me or when I was helping Dennis with his training. I figured if...if I could just forget everything would be okay!" Image Gallery See Kisara Kuri/Image Gallery Read More Nina Kuri Category:Female Category:State Alchemists